A Brother's Cry
by secret.clj
Summary: Eleven year old Michaelangelo finds he has to prove he's not a coward or a crybaby to his brothers, with disastrous results. I always really liked the "age dynamic" between the boys, and I love brofeels. Angsty-er than I had intended but it's working...and fluff will come! 2012 TMNT
1. Chapter 1

"You're a stupid little crybaby!"

"Shut up, Raph!" screamed Mikey tearfully.

"Crybaby, crybaby!" Raph teased relentlessly in a cruel sing-song. He stood on the lower ledge with Donnie and Leo, making faces up at the littlest of the brothers, who clung to the upper ledge for dear life. Water gushed noisily out of the sewer grate and splashed down the thirty or so feet into a violent whirpool before careening off elsewhere into the sewer.

"Come on, Mikey, just jump!" called Leo, trying to sound assuring over Raphael's rudeness. "You wanted to come, right?" They had all just turned eleven, and were exploring the sewers more everyday. After pouting that his older brothers had gone off without him and found a fun new place to play, Mikey had insisted that he be allowed to come. They may have been quadruplets, but it was obvious in the way they behaved that the level of their birth made lasting marks on their personalities, particularly little Mikey, who had a penchant for whining.

"No," snapped Raph, "you'll just get in the way."

"I won't, I promise!" Mikey begged on his knees, hands clasped tightly in mock prayer.

"It is kinda scary, you know, you might be too little." warned Donnie, playing with the newly formed gap where his two front teeth had finally come in spaced apart with his tongue.

"But Leo and Raph is shorter than you!" Mikey protested.

"ARE shorter," Donnie corrected, but he did stand up a little straighter, looming a few inches over both Leo and Raph. "And they're...tougher..." he continued, trying to sound gentle, but Mikey jutted out his lower lip.

"Mikey, it isn't safe for little kids," Leo said, trying to restore calm.

"We're the same age!"

"Yeah," snorted Raph, "but you're _you_.." With that, he gave his brother a not-too-gentle shove. Mikey whimpered as he stumbled, but quickly rounded on them as they headed towards the door.

"If you don't let me come, I'll tell Master Splinter!" he shouted. Leo and the others stopped dead in their tracks. Mikey also had a penchant for tattling. Begrudgingly, they had agreed, which is how Mikey now found himself above the man-made waterfall of the underground sewage system of New York. It roared and foamed white, and Mikey gripped a nearby pipe as each brother in turn plummeted into the water (Leo doing a flip, Donnie a sensible dive, and Raphael canon-balling)and to crawl out and emerge on the lower ledge of the deeper tunnels. Raphael saw that he was scared, and instantly started teasing him, which, try as he might not to, made Mikey cry. This only gave Raph more ammunition, and the exchange went on until finally Leo smacked Raph upside the head.

"Enough, Raphael," he said. Raph sneered at Leo's Splinter-like tone. "He's not going to do it."

"I knew you wouldn't!" Raph shouted. "I knew it!"

"Mikey, if you're not going to jump, just go back to the lair," Donnie called. Mikey quivered and trembled at the thought of the dark sewers, and walking all by himself...

"Come on, guys," said Leo, as he began to climb a nearby grid of metal bars to reach the top again.

"Where're you goin'?" asked Raph.

"He can't go back alone, he'll get lost."

"No I won't!" Mikey said indignantly, wiping his nose and eyes, but not able to stem the flow of tears. He could see Donnie was rolling his eyes and following Leo's lead, and Raph was waving his fists around angrily.

"See? This! This is why I didn't want to invite him! He ruins our fun by being a big baby about everything, and now we can't even enjoy ourselves because we gotta walk him home?"

Mikey clutched the bar tighter, his knuckles turning pale green, as the distance down zoomed in and out of his vision. His ears rang with the rush of water and Raph using all the bad words he had seen on TV.

"YOU WRECK EVERYTHING, MIKEY!" he shouted, stomping the floor of the sewer in a full on tantrum. "You're a crappy turtle and and even worse ninja! I can't believe I'm related to someone as damn cowardly as you!" Donnie and Leo stopped in their tracks to stare at the red-clad turtle, who glowered, eyes full of rage and teeth gritted, up at Mikey, who was openly sobbing now. "Stop crying you wimp! You baby! YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU!"

Mikey choked, his brother's mean words slicing through him like a sword's blade. Mikey could see, even from his height, that Raph had meant what he said. He was practically glowing with anger. He pushed back against the wall, out of his brothers' sight. He wasn't crying anymore. His stomach felt hollow and his senses dulled. Something in Mikey suddenly turned. Maybe it was anger, that Raph could say that, or hurt that he even would. But Mikey's sadness turned to stubborness. He knew what he had to do.

Donnie and Leo climbed back down, and Leo punched Raph in the arm.

"What'd you say that for?!" he yelled. Raph instantly rounded on him.

"Because it's true!" he spat.

"You're the idiot!" Leo shot back.

"Master Splinter says you have to be careful with your temper, Raph," Donnie waded tentatively into the conversation, holding up his hands as if to show he was unarmed. Raph snarled at him but he continued. "Once you say something like that...you can't just take it back..."

"I don't wanna take it back! Ever!"

"Raph!"

"Leave me alone 'O Fearless Leader'!"

With that the two eldest brothers set back to squabbling, but soon Donnie grabbed both of their shoulders.

"Guys, stop...STOP!" he said urgently. He pointed their attention to the top ledge. "Mikey's gone!"

"What?" Leo instantly scanned the levels above him, trying to see various angles. "Where'd he go?"

"Ugh, who cares," Raph sneered, but Leo and Donnie ignored him.

"Mikey!" they called, the echo ringing about the sound of the falls. "MIIIIIKEEEEY!" All that came back was the thunderous sound of water gushing.

"We've gotta find him," said Leo, beginning to climb the metal bars again. Just as he grabbed the first bar, Donnie pointed and yelled.

A cry of determination was followed blur of green and orange shot off the upper level, and seemed to hover in mid air before rocketing downwards.

"MIKEY!" all three brothers cried. Mikey flailed in the air, screaming, limbs windmilling uselessly, and hit the water with a hideous sounding splash, and disappeared below the stormy, foamy current.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who left kind reviews...I know, Raph IS a bully, hey? I'm away for the weekend, but here's a chapter to tide you over, and please feel free to review I love hearing from my readers :D**

"Mikey!" the brother's screamed, their voices gripped with panic. They rushed to the water's edge, but there was no sign of him. Leo leapt into the swelling water.

"Be careful!" shouted Donnie. They had climbed out of the water pretty quickly before. It was a thrill to jump into, but the waters were rough and swimming was difficult to sustain. Leo fought against the current on the surface, took a deep breath, and dived down. Raph and Donnie stared intently, and a few moments later Leo resurfaced, gasping.

"I don't see him!" he yelled, his body beaten by the hard rush of water. Fear gripped him. Mikey was the weakest swimmer among them.

"I'm comin' in!" said Raph, and braced himself to jump in, when something caught Donnie's eye further down the tunnel. The top of a shell, pressed up against a grate about twenty feet away.

"There!" he said, taking off at a run. Raph came behind and Leo swam, propelled by the swift current, kicking rapidly to increase his speed.

They came to the end of the tunnel, where the water rushed through a grate and down even further into the underbelly of New York. Mikey was pressed up against the slimy bars, face down in the water. Leo grabbed him and dragged him to the ledge, where Raph and Donnie hauled him out. Laying flat on his shell, Mikey was motionless, his orange mask swept off somewhere in the tide. Donnie pressed an ear against his plastron.

"He's not breathing!"

"Do something!"

Donnie began CPR, but the stiff, protective plastron made it difficult. Donnie pressed hard and was soon covered in beads of sweat. He breathed into Mikey's mouth and pressed harder.

"Breath, Mikey, breath..." Leo urged. Raph's eyes were wide with fear, and his lip was red from where he bit it hard.

Another agonizing minute passed, each second a painful eternity, but just as Donnie was becoming exhausted, Mikey finally coughed. Water choked him and Donnie rolled him onto his side, the water in his lungs pouring out and pooling on the cement. It seemed Mikey had inhaled a river himself. He wheezed and took ragged breaths that sounded like metal dragging against razor wire.

"Mikey, oh my god, Mikey?! Are you okay?" Leo pressed, moving forward as Donnie sat back, breathing hard. Mikey rolled back onto his back, dazed, his chest heaving and beginning to bruise. Raph felt waves of relief as he watched his brother breathe.

"Mikey, come on...speak to me..." Leo said, holding Mikey's hands in his. Mikey still looked confused, and they watched as realization hit him. Mikey began to sob.

"No, no, it's okay...it's alright..." Leo said soothingly, placing a hand on Mikey's cheek.

"You're safe now," said Donnie, leaning forward, although tears had pricked in his eyes too. Raph stood, not knowing what to do. The initial feeling of relief had passed and now he felt guilty and angry and scared again. Mikey seemingly couldn't stop crying. He seemed like he was trying to talk, but every time his voice was stolen by another sob.

"Mikey?" Raph asked, nervously. Something wasn't right. The fear knotted again in Raph's stomach.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Leo asked, confused.

"M-my...my leg!" Mikey wailed. The brother's, still clutching Mikey's hands and head, turned, and Raph looked down, Mikey's right leg was badly broken, sticking out at a painful looking angle below the knee. The boys gasped, they hadn't even noticed at first!

"Hold him down!" Donnie ordered. Leo placed Mikey's head in his lap, and pressed down against his shoulders, trying to stammer that it would be okay, but trembling himself. Donnie looked at Mikey's leg. He was still learning about medicine, but it didn't take a genius to know that Mikey's shin bone was almost completely snapped.

"We have to splint it," he said, above Mikey's crying. "Raph!"

Raph had been completely numb. He blinked.

"Don't just stand there!" Donnie snapped. "Find something to help me bind it!"

Raph stood, dumbounded as Donnie rushed past, looking around for any debris to hold Mikey's leg still.

"You are useless!" Donnie growled. Raph gave his head a shake and snapped out of it.

"Here," he said, weakly. He began unwinding the fabric support strips that bound his hands, that he had left on after training. He thrust them into Donnie's outstretched hand, and knelt down next to his brother's injured leg, which was turning a sickly shade of red and purple at the break site. Donnie had found a few pieces of metal and plastic, garbage that had washed down from the surface and through the falls and was stuck on the grate where Mikey had been caught. Mikey's cries had quieted, although he now whimpered pitifully.

"Leo, hold him real still, 'kay?" Donnie said softly. "Raph, when I say, wrap his leg, and do it quick." Raph nodded, and Leo grabbed one of Mikey's hands.

"Squeeze real hard, little bro," he said.

"Brace yourself..." Donnie said. He grabbed Mikey's leg and pulled it back into alignment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mikey wailed, his eyes wide with pain. He kept screaming, squeezing Leo's fingers so hard Leo winced.

"Now, Raph!" Donnie said, holding a straight piece of debris on either side of Mikey's shin. Raph wrapped one fabric strip above the break, and the other below, tying them tightly and trying to ignore the heartbreaking sound coming from his brother's mouth.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW!" Mikey wept, voice hoarse. He tried to sit up, thrashing, to stop his brother's from touching it, but Leo kept him down. Donnie then tied Mikey's whole leg to a wooden plank, damp with sewer water.

"It's okay, bro, we're done," said Donnie, but he sounded hollow. Mikey had gone quiet, and he trembled violently. Donnie looked grave. "He's going into shock. We have to get him home."

"How're we gonna do that?" asked Raph, incredulous and worried. Leo bit his lip, but set his face, determined.

"Carefully," he said, looking older with his serious demeanor. "Raph, grab his good leg, Donnie, hold up the other one. I'll get his arms. One, two, three...lift!"

The three of them lifted their youngest sibling, who made no sound. In fact, he had closed his eyes, grimacing, but seemed to be lapsing into unconciousness. They couldn't climb with him, so they'd have to take the long way back. Leo nodded to the other two, who nodded back, and they started.

Slowly and as gently as possible, they made their way down the labarynthine maze of sewers and tunnels. They connected up to the subway line, and crept onwards, Mikey out completely cold in their arms. All the better, really, as despite their best efforts, Mikey was jostled between them, Donnie half-crouching as he walked to keep his leg steady. They carried him through the damp and the darkness, the lair seeming impossibly far away. By the time they reached their home, they were sweating and exhausted.

Master Splinter, worried by the late hour of his sons' return, was waiting by the abandoned turn stiles, flourescent lights behind him leaking pale white light into the tunnel. He looked angry as he saw the shadowy figures of his sons shuffling home, and opened his mouth to begin to berate them, when he saw them carrying the injured turtle.

"Help, Sensei!" Leo called. Master Splinter ran towards them, and they slumped down, the dead weight of Mikey finally bringing them to their knees. Mikey groaned.

"What happened!?" he demanded, inspecting Mikey with worried eyes. Explanations began tumbling out of his three eldest sons.

"We were at the waterfall-" "-we tried to tell him to go home-" "-he hit the water bad-" "-nearly drowned!" "Sensei, his leg is-" "-it's all Raph's stupid fault!-" "-is not!-""-is too!-"

"SILENCE!" Master Splinter roared. The boys immediately shut their mouths, and bowed their heads, and waited for Master Splinter to give them a verbal lashing, but it didn't come. Master Splinter scooped Mikey up in his arms.

"Michaelangelo, can you hear me my son?" he asked gently. Mikey moaned and opened his eyes. He looked up into his father's face, and cried, too exhausted to wail. Raph turned his head away even more. The tiny, soft cries were almost worse than the howling screams from before.

"It...it h-hurts, Daddy," Mikey whispered. Master Splinter, his face full of sympathy, nodded and shhed him gently and stood up. He walked, cradling Mikey carefully, towards the lair entrance, saying nothing except to signal Donnie to follow him. They turned the corner and disappeared from view. Leo and Raph stood in silence. Finally, Leo spoke.

"Well. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Raph looked up, gaping. Leo stared at the ground in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to look at Raph, he was so angry.

"Leo, I-"

"Save it," Leo growled. "You nearly got him killed."

"Hey! He didn't have to jump!" Raph yelled defensively. "This is NOT my-"

The slap landed on Raph's cheek with a loud snap. Raph yelped and clutched his cheek, stunned. Leo clenched his fist by his side and glared at Raph, dark blue eyes cold and shimmering with anger.

"And why do you think he jumped, hm? Because of you! To prove to you he could! So you wouldn't HATE him! Can't you see how much Mikey looks up to you!?" Before Raph could speak, Leo stormed off to go and check on his brother, leaving Raph holding his stinging cheek, standing alone in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a bit of trouble forming this chapter in my mind, but I think I know what direction it's going in now. I hope you're all liking it, and thanks for the reviews :D**

"Keep up, my son," Master Splinter called.

"Hai, Sensei!" Donatello replied. He ran behind his father as fast as possible, his long legs giving him some stride, but the rat man was incredibly swift. Donnie had to squint to catch whatever glimpse of Master Splinter that he could.

They had been running, Master Splinter leading his son through the maze of tunnels that led to his quarry. Since that fateful day, when the mutagen turned Hamato Yoshi into a rat creature, and his baby pet turtles into his sons, Splinter had to learn to be creative in order to survive. He had rigged up electricity by siphoning some off the city's grid. He knew where to find food, and taught his sons how to move safely underground. He knew where to find all sorts of things. The city was a treasure trove, if one knew where to look, and Splinter was often amazed by the perfectly good things the people of the surface threw away. But now Splinter was hunting for one of the rarest things to find, underground and in good condition: medical supplies. So rare, in fact, that Splinter knew he had no chance of finding them discarded somewhere, at least not in time to help his son. He had decided to go straight to the source.

Donatello caught up with him as he stopped to sniff the air and gauge his surroundings, trying to disguise how much he was panting. Splinter had decided he should come, as Donnie, although only eleven, was incredibly bright. He had read every book Master Splinter had ever brought back to the lair, including a first aid pamphlet, some anatomy texts, and loved the medical shows they picked up on their grainy television. Master Splinter was appreciative of Donatello's talents, yet still felt saddened...such a heavy burden, for one so young.

The tunnel vibrated with the sound of a train rumbling somewhere nearby. Splinter calculated the network of tunnels, until he worked out which one was right. "This way," said Splinter, after a moment. They began trotting down yet another tunnel, and Donnie mapped where they were in his head.

"We're underneath...Madison Avenue?"

"Very good, Donatello," said Splinter from up ahead.

"...where're we going?"

"You will see."

They moved more slowly now, and it wasn't long until they stopped again. When they came up to a ladder leading out of a manhole, Splinter stopped, and closed his eyes. Donnie shifted nervously.

"Master Splinter?" he asked. Splinter took a deep breath.

"My son," he said, "we are under Mt Sinai hospital." Donnie looked up, in awe. He often thought he would love to be a doctor, if the mad scientist thing didn't work out.

"Normally, I find things for us for sickness behind pharmacies, near small clinics...but this situation is different. What did you say your brother needed?"

Donnie pulled a list from the small satchel he had strapped to his shell. "Morphine, and some hypodermic needles to inject it...gauze...that stuff they use to make casts...I think it's called plaster of...something...and if you can't find that, then a splint is okay but it's gotta be better than the one he has now! And it's gotta be clean or Mikey could get an infection..."

Splinter nodded.

"I'm going up, and I'm going to have to get in to where they keep the clean supplies. I may be some time, but wait here for me, I promise I will be as fast as I can." Master Splinter placed a paw on his son's shoulder. "You're getting so tall," he remarked kindly. Sometimes he forgot his boys were growing up. Donnie blushed, and Splinter continued. "Thank you, Donatello. Without you, we would all be at a loss. Now, wait here."

Donatello nodded obediently. "Hai, Sensei...but please...be careful," he said, knowing the risk his father was taking, going into the hospital itself. Splinter smiled slightly, before climbing the ladder and emerging in a side street near the hospital courtyard. It would be dangerous, going in, but Michaelangelo needed him, and Splinter would do anything for his sons. With a deep breath, and a quick glance at Donatello below, Splinter ducked into the shadows along the hospital wall, and began his search for a way to get in.

* * *

"Leeeeeooo-ooo-oo!" Mikey cried. Leo sat on edge of the lab table where Mikey lay, trying to keep Mikey from moving too much. But the littlest turtle was writhing in agony. He gritted his teeth and sweat beaded his brow. He had gone a shade of sickly pale green, even his freckles were lighter. His little hands gripped the edge of the cold metal table.

"It's okay, Mikey. Master Splinter and Donnie will be back soon."

"It hurts, it hurts so much!"

"I know...try and stay still, okay?" Leo patted his arm. Donnie had removed the damp piece of wood Mikey's leg had been strapped to, and the makeshift splint (_"They're filthy," he said_) and had tied the remainder of the clean bandages they had in the medicine cabinet around the wound. It was barely enough to keep the leg secure, but it was all they had and it was better than sewer garbage. Mikey had managed to lay motionless for a while, but the pain built up and he became distressed. Leo had tried an ice pack to stop the swelling, but it only seemed to hurt Mikey more. Leo now just tried to keep Mikey calm. Easier said than done.

"Please," said Leo, as Mikey suddenly tried to sit up. Leo held his hands to stop him, but followed Mikey's panicked line of sight to the door. There was a sliver of light, and a sheepish looking Raphael peering in. Mikey whimpered as Raphael slowly entered. Mikey seemed frozen. Leo glowered at Raphael.

"What do _you_ want?" he muttered bitterly.

"Can I...help...?" Raph said in a very quiet voice.

"No. You've done enough," Leo growled, and turned back to Mikey, who was trembling. His pale blue eyes were distorted with tears, but he pursed his lips and held his breath.

"Mikey..." Raph started, and took a step forward, but Mikey seized up, as if Raph had moved to punch him. This tiny action caused his leg to twist, and Mikey grabbed it and let out a yelp.

"Mikey!" said Leo and Raph in unison. Mikey's shoulders shook, but he turned his face away from Raph.

"Nooo," he groaned desperately, as he squeezed his eyes shut. Leo whipped around.

"Go away! You're upsetting him!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you _are_!" Leo shouted, moving protectively between Mikey and Raph. Raph looked over Leo's shoulder at Mikey. His leg was badly swollen under the bandages, and ugly bruises splotched his chest where Donnie had done chest compressions. Raph's stomach knotted with guilt.

_No,_ he thought. _This isn't my fault. It isn't! _ "I just wan-"

"GET OUT!" Leo snapped.

"Leonardo!"

A shadow fell over the boys, as Master Splinter appeared at the door. Donnie stood behind him, his satchel bulging with supplies. He stepped past Splinter and brushed by Raph, giving him an indignant _hmph_. He spotted the red mark on Raph's cheek, and he gave an approving smile at Leo.

"Leornardo, please do not yell," said Splinter. "Michaelangelo needs quiet and calm."

Leo bowed formerly, and Raph hated him for it. Always being such a goodie-goodie. Donnie began unpacking all of his supplies, with Leo starting to mix plaster of paris under his instuction, and Splinter approached Mikey's side. Mikey sniffed wetly, his face hidden in his hands. Splinter stroked his shell, and Mikey looked up.

"Michaelangelo, you have been very brave so far. Donatello is going to make you feel more comfortable, but you must be as still as possible."

Mikey looked up at his father, obviously exhausted. He nodded, but hadn't noticed that meanwhile Donnie had grabbed his arm, swabbed it with alcohol, and referencing a discarded medical text book on needle injection, jabbed Mikey in the bicep. Mikey screamed, and swatted at Donnie.

"No!" insisted Donnie. "I haven't finished!" Master Splinter and Leo grabbed Mikey's other arm while Donnie pressed the plunger on the needle and injected the morphine. Mikey cried, and each one hit Raphael in the gut like a sledgehammer. He could hardly bear it. The drugs settled in, but it was only enough to dull the pain slightly, and, as Donnie set about placing Mikey's leg in position he sobbed.

_Stop,_ thought Raph.

"It is alright, my son..."

"You're doin' good, bro."

"Aaaaaa! Owieowieowiii-eeeeeee!"

_Stop crying,_ Raph thought desperately. Each choked sob echoed in Raph's head, repeating the same thing. _**It's all your fault, it's all your fault!**_

"We're almost done."

"Leo, hand me another bandage."

"Ooooowwww! Aaaah, please, please sto-oo-ooooop!"

_**It's all your fault!**_

_No it's NOT! Stop crying!_

"Michaelangelo, hold my hand, do not let go."

"Can you give him more medicine?"

"No! Don't poke me again!"

"Hold still!"

_**Your fault! Your fault!**_

_Stop! STOP!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Daddy! Pl-please! I can't! NonononoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_**YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!**_

"STOP CRYYYYIIIING!" Raph screamed. He opened his eyes to his father staring at him in surprise, and Leo and Donnie glaring furiously. Mikey had slumped, weak and exhausted, into Master Splinter's chest, where his father held his small frame in his arms. His tired, drooping eyes locked with Raph's. His face was one of complete sorrow, and something told Raphael it wasn't just from pain. In the harsh fluorescent light that cast over his face, a glimmering line of silver appeared in both of Michaelangelo's eyes. He made no sound, but closed his eyes and the fresh tears slipped out under his lids and sparkled in the light all the way down his cheeks. Raphael felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart.

He turned on his heel and ran down the hall at full speed, gasping to himself the whole way; "Stop crying, stop crying, stop crying!"


	4. Chapter 4

Donatello finished the last of his work, hoping he had done everything right. Mikey had fallen asleep, the morphine and exhaustion finally taking over.

"I think...I think I'm done, Sensei," Donnie said, smoothing his hand over Mikey's cast. It went from above the knee, bending slightly, and down to the littlest turtle's toes. Donnie had done his best to make it lightweight, but the break was bad and the cast was heavy and stiff. Master Splinter rested his son's head back down on the table, and rumaged through Donnie's bag. He pulled out a roll of bright orange plaster cast strips.

"I found these, but there was only enough to do the top layer. I think your brother will like it," Master Splinter said. The others agreed, and Donnie applied a thin layer of orange over the cast. Leo smiled...Mikey would really like it, when he woke up.

"Let's move him while he's still out," said Donnie. Master Splinter lifted Mikey as if he weighed nothing, and Leo held the foot of Mikey's bad leg up carefully. They took him to his room, which was untidy. Master Splinter tried to contain a disapproving sigh but it slipped out. Leo and Donnie quickly remade the bed as neatly as possible, and Mikey was placed in it. He murmured in his sleep. Donnie rigged together a sling to hold his leg up, and sat back, drained of energy.

"Leonardo," said Master Splinter, pulling a thick blanket over Mikey, "please watch over Michaelangelo. Donatello, you have done very well today, and I am incredibly proud of you. But you must get some rest."

"No, Sensei, I can stay," Donnie tried to protest, but he had to stifle a yawn.

"Donatello, go to bed."

"...yes, Father."

"What about you, Sensei" asked Leo, moving a pile of tattered comic books from a chair and pulling it up to his brother's bedside.

"I am going to talk to Raphael."

"Raph!?" Leo and Donnie cried in unison. Master Splinter held up a single paw to halt their protestations.

"My sons, you must put aside your anger. Raphael may have done something wrong, but his wrong was against Michaelangelo. He is the one who must forgive him, and you must support _both_ of your brothers."

"But Master Splinter, Raph-"

"-is all too often the victim of his own anger. I know it may seem hard to believe, but Raphael is suffering right now, too."

"Good," Leo muttered under his breath, but Master Splinter either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore the remark. Donnie looked ready to argue too, but he wavered on the spot. Splinter steered him out the door.

"Go and rest. Now."

Without any further arguments, Master Splinter pushed Donatello towards his room. He then went and walked the lair, seeking his second son. He wasn't in his room, or the living room, or the kitchen. There was only one more place.

Master Splinter slid open the doors to the dojo, and entered without a sound. All was silent, but Splinter knew Raph was there. Master Splinter circled the tree, and on the far side near the wall, found young Raphael, head on his knees, his knuckles bloody from pounding the walls, the floor, whatever had been in reach during his tantrum.

"Raphael," said Splinter quietly. Raph jumped, and stared wide eyed, before burying is face into his knees again.

"Master Splinter, I..." he started, but trailed off. Splinter knelt beside his son, and though he tried to hide them, inspected Raphael's hands.

"Raphael, this was unwise," he chided, but gently. Raphael tucked his hands underneath his folded knees again. "What would make you do such a thing?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Rapahel?"

"It wasn't, Master Splinter! Yeah I was teasin' him but he jumped on his own! And Leo and Donnie think they're so smart but they're not!" Raphael rubbed the red mark, still lingering on his cheek.

"How were you teasing him?"

"I...I said he was a crybaby. And that...that I hated him...but I didn't mean it and then he jumped and-"

"Raphael, do you hate your brother?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why would you say such a thing?" Master Splinter aked plainly. Raph stared at him. "I have told you before, Raphael. Once you say something, whether or not you mean it, it cannot be taken back. Michaelangelo believed you, and did not want you to think he was a baby."

"Yeah, that's what Don and Leo said..." Raph admitted, a touch bitterly.

"And that is why you feel guilty, and threw yourself into a rage."

"No it's not my fault!"

"But you cannot bear to hear him cry."

"Yes! I mean-no! I mean-AAAAAH!" Raph yelled in frustration, shoving his head between his hands and shaking it. The memories of his brother's cries still resounded in his head.

"My son," Master Splinter pulled Raphael's hands away from his ears, "listen to me." Raphael looked up, face wrought with self-loathing. Master Splinter gave him a look, and Raphael assumed a kneeling position. 'When we were all covered in mutagen, and you four were born to me, you were all so small and vulnerable." Master Splinter smiled with his memories. "Leonardo was first...he was so serious, it was adorable. Then there was you, all fight and grit right from the start. Donatello was curious and quiet, and finally, Michaelangelo. He had me laughing from the very beginning, pulling my beard with his little hands. I did not know what was happening to me, or to you all, but I knew I had to protect you."

Raphael looked at his father with a confused expression. "Sensei, why're you tellin' me this?"

"I picked you all up in my arms, and began to walk somewhere to find shelter. As I did, you suddenly started crying. I think, despite your obviously brash personality, you were afraid. Of me, and of how the world had changed so suddenly. You squirmed in my arms so hard I almost dropped you, and your brothers. Leonardo and Donatello started to tussle with you, making it even harder, but then Michaelangelo wrapped his arms around you and didn't stop until you calmed down. He held you all the rest of the way to this place, our new home." Master Splinter gestured around the room, and Raphael felt his skin prickle.

"I...cried?"

"Yes, my son."

"But I NEVER cry!" Raph exclaimed. Master Splinter chuckled.

"You did, once. And when you did, Michaelangelo was the one who was there for you. Stood up for you," Master Splinter looked Raphael straight in his bright green eyes. It made Raphael uncomfortable, but only because he knew his master was right. "You cannot bear to hear your brother crying, because you feel responsible for what happened to him. Before Michaelangelo can forgive you, you must accept what you did, and forgive yourself." Master Splinter rose.

"Master...Splinter?"

"Admit your wrongs, to yourself and to your brother. Then you can both begin to heal." With that, Master Splinter walked away, leaving Raphael to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Raph waited in the dojo for another few hours. He meditated, which was rare for him, and only realized he had dozed off when he snapped back into conciousness as his head dropped to the floor. He stood up, stretching, wondering what time it was. Opening the dojo door, it was clearly well past bedtime. Master Splinter was surely in his room, and while Raph wasn't sure about his brothers, no one was in the common areas. That was fine, he didn't want to talk to those two anyway.

Raph walked slowly, a bit stiff from sitting on the floor for so long, towards Mikey's room. He rounded the hallway to the boys' rooms, and saw a warm light leaking out from the cracks around Mikey's door. Great! He was awake! Raph could apologize and then everything could go back to normal. He trotted up, and was about to enter, when he heard voices coming from within.

"Thanks for sitting up with me, guys," came Mikey's quiet voice. He sounded so tired, and sniffed a bit. Raph peered into the room, unseen by his brothers. Mikey was in his bed, with Donnie propping up pillows behind his back so he could sit up. He scooted in his bed, and winced at the pain. Leo sat on a chair, his back to the door, and reached out to touch his brother's good leg comfortingly.

"It's okay, bro...how're you feeling? You've been asleep for a while," he said. Mikey rubbed his eyes. He had just woken up.

"Iunno..." he mumbled. "Kinda sleepy still."

"You're going to feel very tired for the next few days, you went through a lot."

Mikey didn't say anything, but he looked around the room.

"...where's Raph?" he finally asked. Raph saw Leo clench his fists.

"Off pouting somwhere," he spat.

'Is he...okay?" Mikey asked tentatively. Raph's heart tightened in the hallway.

"Is HE okay?" Donnie squawked. "Are you kidding me?! That selfish jerk? What about you, Mikey? He doesn't care about you!"

"I just don't want him to think I'm not brave, like you guys," Mikey said sadly. "I wanna make sure he doesn't hate me!" he cried and gripped the blanket. The sound of crying made Raph begin to step back, losing his nerve. Donnie relented and put an arm around Mikey's shaking shoulder, and tried to change the subject.

"H-hey, look, though! Your cast!"

"O-orange!" Mikey gasped excitedly. He had hardly noticed his own cast up until now. He gingerly touched the strange, stiff bandages, and even grinned. "H...how'd ya get this?" Donnie beamed proudly.

"Master Sensei snuck right into the hospital-it was amazing, you guys! No one saw him! I knew he was good but I didn't know he was that good! And he found your favourite colour for your cast!"

"And Master Splinter said we could sign it," said Leo, "if you want us to?"

"Yeah!" Mikey exclaimed, clapping his hands, and then went to wipe his eyes. His hands passed over his face, and suddenly, Raph saw his face grip with panic.

"My mask!" he squealed. "Where's my mask?!" He began tossing his blankets around, and reaching for his messy bedside table. His leg shifted in its sling, and Mikey let out a painful howl.

"Shh, Mikey, calm down," Leo soothed as he stood up. "Your mask came off back in the sewer, after...the accident...it's completely washed away somewhere by now."

"No, no no no!" Mikey slammed his hands onto the bed in frustration. "Now Raph really won't think I'm a good ninja! Guys, we gotsta find it right noOOOOOW!" Mikey had foolishly attempted to pull his leg from the sling and stand up. Leo grabbed Mikey and forced him back into bed.

"Mikey, you gotta stay still or your leg won't heal right," Leo said, hoping Master Splinter was still asleep. He didn't want his father thinking he wasn't doing a good job taking care of his brother. Donnie reslung Mikey's leg, and Mikey sat there, rubbing his eyes.

"Raph hates me enough already...and without my mask, Raph'll probably never speak to me again!"

A creak from the hallway suddenly silenced Mikey's lamentation, and Donnie and Leo's attempt to quiet him. Donnie dashed into the hall, and in the darkness, saw the flutter of a red headband as its wearer jumped the turnstiles and exited the lair.

"What is it?" asked Leo from where he sat on the bed, a near-catatonic Mikey in his arms. Donnie thought of telling the truth, but Mikey was in no condition to deal with more emotional distress.

"It's...nothing," he said, and went back to Mikey's bedside. He instructed Leo to head to bed, and waited patiently for Mikey to fall asleep again. Mikey tossed his head on his pillow, but eventually dozed off. Donnie bit his lip, thinking of Raph. Maybe they had been too hard on him? No, Raph had been a jerk. But, as Donnie straightened Mikey's blanket, he felt a bit guilty himself. He hoped Raph hadn't gone off to do anything stupid.

But hoping, in Raphael's case, was futile.


	6. Chapter 6

**There will be at least one chapter after this. Enjoy, and thanks for all the faves and reviews!**

Water dripped from the leaky sewer ceiling into cold puddles, barely rippling as Raphael ran past quickly and quietly. His heart pounded in his chest, but he felt focus burning inside of him like a lazer pointer. He raced the entire distance until he arrived at the waterfall, almost careening off the edge thanks to his breakneck speed.

"Whoa!" Raph shouted to himself. He grabbed the wall and steadied himself. After letting his heart rate slow, Raph opened his eyes and looked down. He grimaced. He remembered his little brother, clinging to the wall like he did now. How scared he must have been, all while being teased mercilessly for it. By Raph. Raph looked down the falls again. It was higher than he had remembered, and more frightening than he had given Michaelangelo credit for. Raph clenched his fists. It had been all his fault, and now Michaelangelo was suffering.

But he was going to make it up to him.

Raphael elected to climb down from the upper ledge, and began scouring the lower area. The water roared in his ears, and above it, Raph could hear the echoes of the horrible things he had said to Mikey.

_You crybaby! I HATE YOU!_

Raph shook his head, and tried not to picture Mikey plummeting down, or his motionless body floating in the water. "C'mon, Raph! Just find the mask!" Raph ordered himself. He searched for the orange fabric everywhere around the base of the falls. He dived in to the water, swimming hard, to see if it was caught in any of the debris below, but it was nowhere to be found. Raph remembered where they had found Mikey, and quickly swam to the to sleuce grate. He searched the area, but once again came up with nothing.

"Damn!" he cursed, slapping the water with his fists. The force of the strong current pushed him up against the grate, and he was about to climb out, when a flutter of orange caught his eye in the dim light. Peering through the gloom, Raph looked down to the next level of the sewer.

The water poured through the grate and down about ten feet into a large pool. The circular pool was fed by other pipes, each one at varying heights, gushing water into the basin. The pool was littered with small pieces of debris; styrofoam, small bits of wood and plastic, bottles, water-logged papers, and more. Floating near a pile of wood near the wall was a strip of orange fabric, with two eye holes. Raph gripped the bars. The mask! But he was still trapped behind the grate. Raphael looked carefully, to plan how he was going to get in there. After a few minutes, the water level in the basin had risen, almost to the bottom of the lowest tunnel. When it did, a red light began to flash, and a drain underneath opened. The water whirled violently, the garbage-and the mask-swirling in a whirlpool. Some of the trash began to disappear down the drain.

"No no no!" Raph yelled, reaching out. Just before the mask slipped into the drain, the red light stopped flashing and the drain seemed to clang shut. The water level was almost nothing now, but the pipes kept pouring their contents below. Raph figured he didn't have much time before the water level reached the base of the lowest pipe again-about eight feet. Maybe about ten minutes, and then the drain would reopen. The mask was floating right about it this time. There would be no second chance to retrieve it.

Raph began kicking and punching the grate for all he was worth, hissing as the metal split the skin on his already raw hands even more. His heart pounded ever harder as he raced the water level. He was running out of time. His hand suddenly struck a large piece of metal that was washed up against the grate. He pulled on it until it was free. Raph clambered out of the water, hauling the metal with him. It was just a bit smaller than his skateboard, and thin enough to float. It would have to do. He raced back up to the start of the tunnel, throwing the metal into the current and jumping on. Riding the swift flow, Raphael balanced carefully as he flew down the tunnel on the course of the water. Had he not been so worried, he would have found this immensely fun. The grate loomed in the distance, and soon Raph was upon it.

"HhhhyyyaaAAAAA!" Raph let out a yell as he jumped and gave a flying kick with all of his strength. His foot made contact. The reverberation of the metal resounded throughout his body, making all of his joints hurt, but the grate moaned and broke free of its mounts.

"Aaa!" Raph screamed as he splashed into the basin. The metal, and the large pieces of flotsam that had been caught splashed in around him. Raph had to duck to avoid being struck by the dangerous trash. The water level was almost at its mark. Raphael, legs aching, kicked and floundered trying to find the mask again. He spotted it, but everytime his fingers brushed it, the waves pushed it out of his reach.

"Come on..." he half-panted, half-gargled, thinking of Mikey. Finally, the fabric entwined with his outstretched fingers. "Yes!" he cried triumphantly, waving it above his head as if showing the sewer his prowess.

The red light started flashing.

"Wha?!" Raph choked. He had to get out. Clutching the mask, he swam towards the lowest tunnel. He reached for it, but the water was swirling ever faster, and lowering quickly. Raph let out urgent noises. He had to get the mask back to Mikey! He had to apologize!

The water rushed ever faster, and swept the young turtle, strong as he was, around violently. Raph was forced under the water, and he gasped for breath whenever he managed to bob to the surface. Exhausted from swimming, Raphael's limbs burned as he was pulled down. Pieces of garbage, both large and small, pelted him mercilessly. Raph let out gargled yells under the water, but did not let go of the mask. _Mikey...Mikey..._

Raph turned in the water, just in time to see a large, sharp shard of abandoned sheet metal, crashing into his chest.

* * *

"RAPH!" Mikey screamed himself awake, sitting up. It made his leg hurt, and he grabbed at it, buckling over and gritting his teeth to the pain. Breath escaped him, and his body felt numb from cold and burning all at once. He felt a hand on his shell.

"It is alright, my son," came Master Splinter's level voice. Mikey turned to see his father at his side. Donatello was sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning forward, face gripped with worry.

"Raph, where's Raph!?" Mikey asked, panicked. He grabbed at Splinter's sleeves.

"Please, stay calm. You must not exert yourself," Splinter hushed, patting Mikey's arms. Mikey did not relent, however.

"Where is he, Sensei?! Donnie? Donnie, please...where's Raph!?"

Donnie bit his lip, defenseless against Mikey's pitious pleading. Avoiding his father's eye, he muttered "...no one has seen him for hours."

"I am sure he is just off somewhere to relax his mind," said Master Splinter, trying to sound convinced himself. Mikey began trying to move again.

"Stay still, your leg-"

"I don't care! I-ow!-I want Raph! Raph! Raphy where ARE YOUUUU!?" Mikey screamed until his voice was hoarse. Master Splinter held him down effortlessly, and Donnie quickly administered some morphine. Mikey fussed, swinging at his brother and then at the air, before he succumbed to the sedative. As he slipped back to a troubled sleep, his lips whispered around the name of his brother. "Raph...Raph...Ra...aph..."

* * *

"...Mi...key..." Raphael groaned painfully. He came to, his face half covered in water. He had been knocked completely out, but it seemed the drain had closed again before it had engulfed him. Raph felt like his body was not his own, it was leaden and heavy, but suddenly he panicked; the mask! He squeezed his hand. It was still there. He had managed to hold onto it, and relief passed over him. With more water pouring in, the water level in the pool was already about a foot deep, and Raphael knelt up in it, rubbing his sore head. He went to stand, but pain stabbed him and he buckled, pressing a hand to the left side of his plastron. He pulled it back, and saw it was oozing blood from a deep, jagged split. The wound had made his whole left arm go numb. Blood ran down his front and pooled around him. Raph felt dizzy and nauseous. The orange mask hazed in and out of his vision.

"Mikey..." he wheezed. He looked up at the lowest pipe. Eight feet up. He wouldn't have the strength to swim. He'd have to find something to cling to and float to the top. Since the grate was gone on one pipe, several large pieces of trash had splashed in. An errant piece of drift wood would do. Raphael grabbed it held his left arm close to his body, tying the mask around his hand so he wouldn't drop it with his weakened grip. With his other arm, he clung to the wood and waited.

The water level rose, and Raph kicked to keep himself in line with the low pipe. Finally, he was able to grab the pipe. With the last of his strength, Raphael hauled himself up before the red light went off and the drain opened. He sat in the dank pipe, panting, hand pressed against his bleeding plastron. Water was pouring out of this pipe, but at a lower level, and the grate that held back the debris had big enough holes for Raph to crawl through. He did this slowly, wincing with every movement. Once on the other side, he collapsed on a ledge along the sewer wall, breathing hard. A part of Raphael wanted to close his eyes and never wake up. His fingers twitched, and he felt the touch of fabric under his fingers. He had to get home.

After a few more painful minutes, Raphael righted himself, and, leaning heavily on the sewer wall, began the long walk home.

* * *

"How's the leg, bro?" asked Leo, trying to sound lighthearted, as he walked in. Mikey leant back on his pillows, leg, and head, pounding.

"Achey," he said. "And itchy."

Leo smiled. He turned to Donnie.

"You wanna take a break?"

"No, I'm okay. Master Splinter is getting us some breakfast. He said we could eat in here with Mikey. Isn't that great?" he said, smiling a gap-toothed smile at Mikey. Mikey couldn't smile back. He was too tired, and too worried about Raph. He had been gone all night. And even if his brother hated him forever, Mikey wanted to know he was safe.

"Here we are," said Splinter, walking in with a tray. It had four bowls of cereal and glasses of juice. Leo and Donnie took theirs happily and began munching. Mikey left his in his lap, stirring the cereal with his spoon until it started to go mushy.

"Michaelangelo, you must eat if you are to regain your strength," said Master Splinter. Mikey nodded and shoved a few spoonfuls in, but they didn't taste of much to him. When he had as much as he could stomach, Mikey rested his bowl on his good knee and turned to his father and brothers.

"...is Raph...back yet?" he asked tentatively. Leo's hand tensed around his spoon, and Donnie snorted a mouthful of juice.

"How can you still-" Leo started angrily, but stopped when he saw the grip of worry on his weakened brother's face. He remembered what Splinter had said. _Put aside your anger. It is Michaelangelo who must forgive your brother._

Master Splinter put down his bowl on the tray, and collected Mikey's. He pondered for a moment.

"Raphael has still not returned. I am sure he is still trying to get some space, but it has been a long time. Donatello, Leonardo, after you have finished eating, please go and look for him. I will stay with your brother."

Donnie opened his mouth to argue, but Leo shot him a warning glance. "Yes, Master Splinter," they both said, glumly.

"Thank you," said Master Splinter. He gathered the empty dishes and left for the kitchen to wash up. When he was out of ear shot, Donnie exploded.

"Go and look for him! I don't believe this! He can't stick around when it doesn't suit him, can he? He is the most selfish, rudest, most unbearable-"

"Donnie, not now," said Leo, nodding his head towards Mikey. Mikey looked sullen, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, you guys, you're being really mean to Raph."

"Mikey, I know you don't want to blame him, but Raph nearly got you killed!" said Donnie.

"It was my own fault!" Mikey insisted. "Raph's gotta come back, so I can say sorry..."

"Mikey," Leo sighed, rubbing the pressure between his eyes. He had to get it into his little brother's head. _Raphael _was the one who had been wrong. Not him. Leo opened his eyes and looked at Mikey, about to say something, when Mikey's frozen, wide-eyed expression stopped him.

"R...raph?" Donnie gasped. Leo turned slowly.

In the doorway, Raph leaned heavily against the frame. He heaved with every breath, and blood, both dry and fresh, stained his plastron. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, and his left arm hung limp at his side.

"Raph!" Leo cried. He reached out for him, but Raph suddenly shoved past.

"Go get Splinter," Leo instructed Donnie, but his younger brother was glued to the spot, staring. Leo was, too.

Raph stood before Mikey, who sat tense in bed. He stared up at Raph, wide eyed and innocent, clutching the blanket with one hand and holding himself sitting up with the other. His eyes shone, but he didn't cry. He looked confused, and terribly concerned. Raph, one eye swollen almost closed, smiled gently at his sweet little brother. Light blue eyes met with deep green ones.

"B...big brother?" Mikey whispered, shocked by Raphael's battered appearance. Raphael raised his left arm, groaning with the effort. He opened his fist, and a bloodstained, water-soaked orange mask dropping into Mikey's lap.

"I'm...I'm so...sorry, Michaelangelo," he said, voice broken. The last thing he remembered before blackness consuming him was a pair of freckled hands reaching out for him, and his little brother calling his name.


	7. Chapter 7

"-aph- phy pl-as-! -ak-p!"

"-an y- hea-m-?"

Raph's conciousness came shuddering back to him. Voices halted, making no sense. Raph tossed his head fitfully, trying to shake his hearing into cooperation. Finally, piece by piece, the noises of the room reached him; his brothers and his father, calling him. Raphael opened his right eye. The other seemed to be covered by something. The light that pierced his eye was viciously bright, white as the sun. Raph blinked tight, be he heard an excited gasp.

"-e's waki-g up!"

"-aphae-?"

"Hi- eye opened, I s-w it!"

"My son..."

Raphel eased his good eye open again. Bright light softened to reveal blurry shadows of his family. As his vision cleared somewhat, Raph found he couldn't really speak or move. Words were going to be slower to return, and something seemed to be binding him. In typical Raphael fashion, his first instinct was to fight and he began to struggle, but a green shadow with a purple blur on its head firmly pushed him down.

"Don't move," came the voice of Donnie, although his voice was monotonous. His face came into view, but Donatello didn't look pleased. His brow was tight and he didn't smile. Raph blinked at his brother.

"Raph!" came a high-pitched squeal. Raph turned his head and saw Mikey, clad in his orange mask, leaning over him. Raph coughed and tested his voice, which came out gravelly.

"...ik...ey?" he croaked. Mikey, who had been standing on one leg and clinging to Leo, threw himself onto Raph's bed. His injured leg jostled and Mikey grimaced, but threw his arms around Raph's neck. Raph suddenly seized with pain, and Mikey was hauled off by Leo and placed back into the wheelchair Donnie had made for him out of a computer chair and old bicycle wheels that Master Splinter had scrounged.

"Sit there a sec, Mikey, you can't climb on him now," said Leo.

"But-!" Mikey started to whine, but Master Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You must be patient, Michaelangelo. Your brother is awake, but he is still severely injured."

Raph blinked, and took inventory of his body and his surroundings. He was laying on a makeshift bed in Donnie's lab. It wasn't very comfortable, but at least he was covered in a clean blanket. His body hurt from head to toe, and there were bandages over his numerous cuts and scrapes. Gingerly, Raph tried to lift his arms, but only his right would move. He touched his head. It was wrapped in a bandage that came down and covered his swollen left eye. He moved his head, slowly so as not to make himself dizzy. He observed his torso, and felt his breathing quicken.

His left arm was, while not injured itself, strapped down to his side and across his stomach with bandages. It was like wearing a straight jacket. He tried to move it, and knives of pain went through his chest and arm, causing him to wriggle even more, groaning.

"You must leave it, Raphael," said Splinter, stepping closer, his face a mix of relief and sadness. "You arm must remain immobolized while you heal."

"I...don't...whadoyoumean?" Raph shook his head, still trying to make sense of everything. Donnie, still not making eye contact, shuffled his feet and pointed to the upper left side of Raph's plastron. It was covered in thick layers of gauze and the bandages strapping Raph's arm to his body also bound it tightly.

"There is a deep wound in your plastron," said Donnie flatly. "You lost a lot of blood. I managed to stop the bleeding, but there is a chunk missing, and any movement could rupture it again. It will never grow back."

Donnie's words would have hit Raphael like a ton of bricks, had he not been staring at Mikey the whole time. The little turtle leaned forward in his chair, leg propped up with cushions, and he gazed earnestly and worriedly at Raphael underneath his slightly-stained orange mask. It seemed to Raph that it had been forever since he had seen Mikey. Had he always been so small? So gentle looking? He finally managed to speak.

"How long have I been out?"

Master Splinter placed a gentle paw on Raph's free arm. "Two days."

"You're just lucky we had leftover supplies," said Leo, gesturing around the lab at the last few shreds of bandages and empty morphine bottles. Raph swallowed hard.

"My son," said Master Splinter, "please, tell me what happened."

Raph sighed, and slowly told them everything, at least what he could remember. Trying to get Mikey's mask back, and something really big and sharp stabbing his plastron. Mikey's eyes were watering, but he kept wiping his eyes.

"Raphy," he said, his voice trembling, "I'm sorry, please forgive me!" He reached for Raphael's hand.

Raph felt his chest tighten. "Mikey, no-", but Mikey interrupted, forcing himself to stand on his good leg, shoving Donatello's hand out of the way. He leaned on the bed and grabbed Raphael's fingers.

"Raphy, I'm so sorry! It's because of me this happened. I never should have cried, I messed everything up. I'll never cry in front of you again, but please, please say you don't hate me-aah!" Raphael had sat up, using all his strength, and thrown his free arm around Mikey's neck. He pulled him in to a deep hug, even though it made his chest burn, and Mikey bumped his bad leg against the bed frame with a sore sounding clang. Mikey stared in confusion, when he suddenly felt warm tears pooling in the crook of his neck, where Raph had buried his head.

"Michaelangelo, don't you ever say sorry for any of this, ya hear me?" Raph half-yelled, half-sobbed. "This was all my fault. I never should have said I hated you, I could never hate you. And you are not a crybaby, you're the bravest turtle I know!" Mikey was crying now too.

"Only because of you, big brother. You taught me that!"

The two wounded brothers, aching all over, clutched each other for all they were worth. Master Splinter decided to give them a moment, and excused himself, past the sullen Donatello. Leo watched, conflicted. He had been so worried about Raph, he forgot how mad he was for what he did, and also for putting him and his brother's through so much worry. He had watched as Mikey sat by the unconcious Raph, wanting to punch his hot-headed brother while he was out for upsetting little Mikey even more. How could Mikey forgive him so easily.

"Raph, what you did was completely irresponsible," he ventured. "Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself?"

"Leo!" Mikey turned from where he sat on the edge of the bed, shocked.

"I'm...I'm sorry Mikey but it's true! He put you through hell!"

"LEO!" Mikey shouted, angry now. His sweet face contorted into an angry glare. "Raphael is my brother, and I forgive him. You should too! You were so mean to him! You said he didn't care 'bout me...he does too care, look what he did just to get my dumb mask back! And you and Donnie were both jerks to me too, don't think I've forgotten! Now tell Raphy you're sorry!"

Leo was stunned into silence. Mikey's tired face was scrunched into a fierce countenance. Leo gaped. What did he have to apologize for? Raph looked at him with his good eye, and half-shrugged. Mikey wasn't going to let it go. Seeing Raph bleeding, his injured plastron, useless arm bound to his side made Leo ache just by looking. And Raph's green eyes, at least the one not covered by bruises and bandages, were filled with pain, sorrow, and a few remnant tears. Raphael never cried. Leo sighed. That meant he must be either in agony, or truly sorry, or both. Thinking of what Master Splinter had said, about forgiveness, Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Raphael...I apologize."

"No!" snapped Mikey. "Not like a growned up! Like a brother!"

Leo wrinkled his nose, but looked at both his brothers. He stepped closer and delicately touched Raph's shoulder.

"I'm...sorry."

"Me too," Raph rasped. His hand under the bandages clutched his sore torso. He was losing strength and wanted to sleep.

"Your turn, Donnie!" chirped Mikey.

"NO!"

The three brothers stared. Donnie was fighting back tears, fists clenched, from the shadows.

"Don?" Leo asked.

"NO! I can't forgive you, Raphael! It was hard enough for me, putting Mikey back together, and then you...you show up...nearly dead!"

"Donnie," said Leo, hands up to try and calm him, but Donnie slapped his hand away.

"You don't know what it was like, Leo! I'm the one who has to listen to bones snapping and see blood gushing! Mikey got hurt 'cuz of Raph, and then Raph goes and...goes and...Raph...RAAAA-AAA-AAAPH!" Donnie cried hysterically. Raph leaned towards him, but pain held him back.

"Raaa-aaph! You nearly died! Your chest-I could barely-I thought you were-why did you do that? I nearly lost two of my brothers in twenty-four hours!" Donnie was hyperventilating, his brown eyes ringed with terrified white. He gasped for air, and seemed to swoon. Leo stepped for him and held him until he caught his breath.

"Donnie..." Mikey whispered.

"Don...I'm sorry..." said Raph. "I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't!" spat Donnie, but he was wiping his eyes, still wrapped in Leo's arms. "Don't you ever-_EVER_-scare me like that again. That goes for you too, Mikey!"

Mikey held his arms open and Donnie fell into them.

"I'm sorry, Donnie," he said.

"Do you promise?" Donnie asked sternly, sitting back and looking into Mikey's eyes.

"I promise," said Mikey seriously.

"And you?" Donnie turned to Raph, who pointed to the three inch thick gauze lump covering his wound.

"You said it won't grow back. I promise. And this'll keep me from forgettin'."

"Good," said Donnie, wiping his nose. Leo joined them on the bed, all of them with shimmering eyes. They sat together for a while, not saying anything, but just holding each other. Each one felt like the luckiest turtle alive, to have such good brothers. Soon, though, Mikey was shifting, his leg obviously aching him, and Raph's breathing had grown short. Donnie eyed Leo and he nodded. He helped Mikey into his chair and wheeled him away.

"Raph needs sleep, and so do you."

"Night, Raphy, I'll be back soon, kay?" Mikey yawned and waved. Raph had closed his eyes, too hurt to keep up pretenses, but he managed a small wave as Mikey was steered away. Donnie changed some bandages and added more pillows to ease his brother's pain. He shot Raph a sideways smile.

"You really are an ignoramous, sometimes, Raph."

"If you're going to insult me, at least use words I understand," Raph groaned, but smiled himself.

"You're an idiot," Donnie grinned, and gently pressed his forehead to Raph's. "Bit of a fever, I'm not surprised. Get some rest."

"Not much else I can do," Raph half-shrugged again. Before he knew it, sleep had claimed him again.

* * *

When Raph woke up again, he was in his room, and it was dark. It was more comfortable, but he still ached all over. He felt a weight on his right arm...had that been bandaged now, too? He wriggled it a bit, and realized the weight on it was from Mikey's head.

Mikey lay on Raph's right side, leg propped up by pillows. He must have snuck in here. The empty wheelchair was beside the bed, and the effort must have exhausted him as he was fast asleep. His breaths were almost little snores. Raph gently eased his arm out from under him, and sat up. Mikey stirred, but didn't wake up. Raph smiled. He reached, painfully slowly, to his bedside table and grabbed a marker. In the dim light, he scrawled on Mikey's cast, smiling as the little scratching noises of the pen blended with Mikey's breathing. When he was done, Raph lay back down as carefully as possible. Despite the pain, Raph dozed off with a smile, thinking of the message he had left for Mikey.

A lightning bolt, just like the shape his broken plastron would have permanently.

And written below...

_Mikey, you're in my heart._


End file.
